User blog:TheTheif/-epic sigh- MORE UNKNOWS...
So....I've been having these really weird reams lately. Like, Demigod dreams...you know. Prophectic dreams. Yeah. Anyways, here's the people that are always in them: Unknown.Girl.Avatar.png|This is the girl. According to what happens in the dreams, her name is Lily Grace. Unknow.Boy.Avatar.png|This is the boy. Again, according to the dreams, his name is Jared Grace (NOT like Spiderwick T.T) Unknown.Satyr.Avatar.png|I'm guessing this is a satyr...his name's Breadon. Unknown.Goddess.Avatar.png|I think this girl is a goddess...I dunno of what; She's a 'Lost Goddess' I guess... Jared.After.Avatar.png|Jared after the attack... About the 'characters" in the dreams... Lily Grace: Lily seems to be quiet, and she LOVES nature. She's older than Jared, about 15, and in the dreams I think she knows the "Lost Goddess"...(that's what I'll call her, out of respect) Lily is always arguing with her brother at the end of the dream, always, and Braedon enters the room. That's when I wake up...EVERY TIME! Jared Grace: Well, Jared seems to be...troubled. Like, BAD ADHD and Dyslexia. Worse than "Percy" in the books even, He's about 13, I'll say, and Braedon is his friend. He likes music, but...yeah. Bad attention span. In the end of the dreams, when he's arguing with Lily, he's not really paying attention... I think that's why they're arguing. Braedon: Um...satyr??? I think he's the link that connects Lily to the Lost Goddes....I dunno. But in the dreams he's always quiet, and he's always rushing Jared and Lily around, like they're in danger...He's also Jared's best friend. He looks to be about 14 in human years (remember stayr's age half as fast as mortals...) The Lost Goddes: Yeah...not much about her. She's....I dunno, seems famliliar, and she seems to know Lily. And I really think she's a Goddess, due to the actual dreams... About the dreams....-sigh- Okay...so. For the past three weeks this's been going on. It starts out the same: A sunny clearing comes to view as Lily opens her eyes. She winces, slowly gets up, and looks around. Beside her, her brother Jared is fast asleep. Lazy... ''She thinks to herself as she takes in her surroundings. She hears a snuffling in the bushes to her side, and goes to investigate. She is in a dreamlike trance... The scene changes when Lily gets up... Braedon sighs. He picks dully at a piece of hay while the Lost Goddess paces the room. The lost Goddess smiles at him, and offers him a seat. Braedon shakes his head, and tosses the piece of hay dejectedly at the ground. "M'Lady, I've failed...are you sure there is still hope? That I'm the right one?" The Lost Goddess sighs sadly and looks at Braedon. ''My dear satyr, she whispers in his head, What''' has gotten into you! Of course there is hope. There always is...and my family have forgotten. 'They' shall remind my family...'they' shall remind them who I am. Please, my brother, you must...'' At this part, the Lost Goddess's voice fades out and the scene always darkens. Then it changes. A few days have passed, and Braedon is walking through the forest. He's been tracking "they" for a few hours now, and he's found that they're really close. He stops suddenly and sniffs the air. No way, he thinks, I'm '''NOT' this lucky...'' He sees the girl walking around in the clearing ahead, and hides in the bushes. He closes his eyes, touches the green and purple amulet at his neck, and whispers quickly. The girl suddenly gets a confused look, and starts walking towards the bushes. Again, the dream changes... I think it's a few more days later. Braedon and the two kids are sitting by a river, under a white cherry tree, and they're talking urgently. Jared: I still can't believe this...we're not heroes! Lily: Hush Jared. What my brother -she looks at Jared meaningfully and back to Braedon, who is leaning under the tree- is that...we just...can't. We never could. Our dad left us on our own, and mom...-Lily bites her lip and looks down- She...she never knew us. Jared: And what'' Lily means to say is that....-Jared points across the bank- LOOK! -Lily and Braedon quickly turn around to see- -Jared quickly reaches down to pick up the purple and green necklace that Braedon dropped- Lily: Oh Jared, stop it! We're perfectly safe! Braedon -mumbling- Not really... Lily: Right? We are, right? Braedon: -sighs deeply- Look, I have to tell you something...I'm not human...I'm something- Jared: WHAT? Braedon: -gives Jared a noogie and continues- I'm not human. I was sent for you guys....I'm. Well, uh, half...half... -The Lost Goddess's voice whispers in his head- Braedon: I'm a satyr. Half...half g- Lily: -eyes widen- Oh no...NO. Jared won't know. I know...it CAN'T be real.... Jared: ''What can't be real?! - narrows eyes- What are you to hiding from me? Lily: -looks at Braedon- Braedon: -glances at Lily and sighs- He has to know sooner or later. Lily: But... -she is hushed by Braedon- Jared: TELL ME! Lily: -sighs- Our friend here...-she glances back at Braedon-...he's not human. Jared: -mumbles- I figured that part out. Lily: Hush. He's a satyr. Meaning- Braedon: -fineshes for Lily- Half goat, half human. James: -takes it all in. his jaw drops- W-what? No...-he grins- Guys, stop kidding! Braedon: -takes off his hat- -flattens his hair down and shows Jared his horns- Jared: -immediatly stops grinning- -gets up- Whoa... What?! LILY! WHAT IS THIS? -he slowly screams each word- Lily: -sighs- I knew he wouldn't understand... Then it changes again. Jared is alone, in the rain, under a leafless maple. he is crying, and looking at the amulet he stole from Braedon. he twirls it around, and he hears a sudden stomping behind him. he gets up, looks around, and calls out weakly: W-who's th-there? A low growls comes from behind the shrubbery around him, and seven pairs of different coloured eyes appear. Jared's jaw drops again, and so does the amulet... And it changes again T.T Lily is yelling, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Jared has his back to her, the left side of his face horribly scarred. It's a month later, and they're both taller. Jared is fourteen, I THINK...(from what Lily said in the dreams...) And his hair is cropped shorter...They are in a small cottage. Lily: LISTEN TO ME! You could have DIED, but our mother...she SAVED you! And THIS is how you repay her? Jared: -snorts- Bah, it's nothing Lil. This isn't real! It's all...a...a dream. Right? Lily: -sways on her feet and sits Native-style on the ground- Bing mauled almost to death isn't fake, Jared...Please, listen to me! Braedon is out there -she points out a window- Risking his life to save ours! And help us find our "family"! Jared: Lil, stop this. And...-he glances at clock- I need my medicine soon... Lily: JARED! -she gets up, and grabs both his shoulders- You listen to me. You listen now! We HAVE to trust him, Jared Grace! Or we'll die! Do you want to die? Jared: But, if she's really real, and we are, then that makes us--- -he breaks off as Braedon comes in, panting and bloody- Braedon: Guys...they've found us! We have to g-go... -he slumps to the floor, barely consious- Lily: Braedon! -she runs to him and touches his forehead- Brae, wake up! Braedon: Lily. Get Jared out of here! Lily: I won't leave you! Jared: -sees shadows outside and takes deep breath- -touches Lily's arm- Listen, if Braedon's right, and we...trust him, -he hesitates, then we gotta go. Please! -sighs- I believe you...for now...-he glances at Braedon, who's eyes shine with gratitude- Braedon: Go. I'll be okay. -he stands up slowly and searches his pockets- I need to use my amulet...after so long, the magic might be- Jared: -turns even paler- Lil, let's go! Braedon: -realizing- You! you thief! How? You stole my amulet! -he looks at Jared, but a banging on the side of their shelter rattles them all- Braedon: -fear in eyes is clear- They've found us...NO! They know she's your mother! -he closes his eye, and they turn red after he opens them- R-Run! he snarls at Lily. Lily garbs Jared's arm, and shoves him up the stairs of the cottage. Snarling and yelling is heard below. Then, I hear the Lost Godess's voice in '''''MY head...She only did it once, but at the end of one dream, she was telling me her name...I was Lily, and she was telling me to hurry...then the mist came, and the rumbling...-shudders- IDK. It's really freaking me out... I think....I think maybe..I dunno. PLEASE help!!!!! IDK if these kids are demigods, or...or what! But....-sighs- i just dunno. I am NOT lying. It's all in the dreams, every other night, for three weeks! And I see teir faces every morning, full of terror, and I get scared... Just, tell me what you think! Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider 21:17, November 2, 2010 (UTC) (I'm just freaked out...) It could be just dreams...but I know one thing: IT'S NOT URANUS MESSING WITH ME! But..It's probably nothing........ Category:Blog posts